Un regard, une histoire
by VTK
Summary: Je devais passer une journée mémorable, à Berlin, avec mes amies, et les Tokio Hotel. Mais les évènements tournent vite à la catastrophe et les galères s'enchainent. Et pourtant, en un regard, mon coeur s'emballe et mes soucis s'envolent...
1. Chapitre 1 : Ca devait être parfait

Résumé: Je devais passer une journée mémorable, à Berlin, avec mes amies, et les Tokio Hotel. Mais les évènements tournent vite à la catastrophe et les galères s'enchainent. Et pourtant, en un regard, mon coeur s'emballe et mes soucis s'envolent...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

_Allez Vanessa, on se motive, faut surtout pas arriver en retard !_

**Voilà la phrase que je me répète en boucle depuis plus d'une demi heure. J'ai le coeur qui bat à 100 à l'heure, le souffle court et les mains moites. En un mot je suis stressée. Très stressée. Et y a de quoi. Ce matin avec des amies à moi, on a décidé d'aller en Allemagne, Berlin plus précisément. On doit assister à une séance de dédicaces du célèbre groupe de rock Tokio Hotel. Mes yeux restent fixés sur le cadran de ma montre tandis que je compose inlassablement le numéro de mes amies. Sans réponse.**

_Putain les filles vous foutez quoi là ?_

**Je tombe une fois de plus sur le répondeur. La voix sur la boite vocale m'insupporte. Je raccroche rageusement et plonge mon portable au fond de ma poche. J'avise un banc juste devant le quai et m'y installe, attendant l'arrivée du train. Je suis assise à côté d'une femme à l'allure agréable et bienveillante. Elle me sourit et je lui rends timidement son sourire. Je commence à me triturer les mains quand je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.**

-Allo ?

-Vanessa ? C'est Julia !

-Oh Julia enfin, **soupire-je, soulagée.** Ça fait au moins vingt ans que j'essaye de vous joindre, vous êtes où là ?

**J'entends un grand éclat de rire derrière mon amie. Elle est avec les autres et elles ont l'air bien allumées.**

-Euh désolée Vanessa mais... on est déjà parties...

-Quoi ? Comment ça parties ?

-On a prit un autre train, celui qui arrivait juste avant celui qu'on avait prévu.

-Et c'est maintenant que vous me le dites ? **demande-je rageusement.**

-Ouais on a zappé. Tu fais quoi ? Tu prends le prochain ?

-Pas trop le choix...

-Ok on se verra peut-être là bas alors ! Salut ! **me lance t-elle joyeusement.**

**J'ai juste le temps d'entendre à nouveau mes amies exploser de rire avant que la communication ne se coupe. Je remet machinalement mon portable dans ma poche et analyse la situation. Je suis sur le quai, seule, parce que mes amies m'ont planté... Enfin, si on peut appeler ça des amies... Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais je les essuie d'un revers de la main avant de quitter mon banc. Le train pour Berlin vient d'entrer en gare et il est hors de question que je rate cet évènement pour une bande de petites garces...**

**Dans le compartiment je retrouve la femme qui était assise à côté de moi sur le quai. Elle me lance à nouveau un sourire chaleureux mais cette fois je n'ai pas la force de le lui rendre. Les larmes coulent désormais malgré moi sur mes joues. Moi qui me réjouissais de passer cette journée en compagnie de mes amies, voilà qu'elles me trahissent. La femme penche son visage vers moi et s'adresse à moi avec une voix douce et apaisante.**

-Ça va aller ?

-Oh ça j'en sais rien, **lui réponds-je, tandis que le flot de mes larmes s'intensifie encore.**

**Elle attend patiemment que je calme un peu avant de me demander ce qui m'arrive.**

-Et bien... A la base je devais aller à Berlin avec des amies pour aller voir les Tokio Hotel.

-Oh les Tokio Hotel ! Ma fille les adore, elle en est fan ! Ils font quoi à Berlin ?

-Une séance de dédicaces, **raconte-je en séchant mes yeux.**

-Mon Dieu, si elle l'apprend elle va me tuer ! En plus je vais à Berlin aujourd'hui, elle me le pardonnerait jamais !

-Oui j'imagine ! **ris-je.**

**Elle parvient à me dérider. Je l'aime bien cette femme. Elle s'appelle Catherine. Avec elle je discute de tout et de rien et elle me fait même oublier mes mésaventures de la matinée.**

-Vous connaissez bien Berlin ? **ose-je lui demander.**

-Oui plutôt, je suis obligée d'y aller minimum une fois par semaine pour mon travail. Pourquoi ?

-Et bien moi c'est la première fois que j'y vais et je me demandais si vous pourriez m'aider à trouver la salle de dédicaces. Je parle pas un mot d'allemand et...

-Ok pas de problème ! **me lance t-elle l'air plutôt enjoué.** Tu me fais penser à ma gamine, elle a le même age et la même passion que toi !

-Oh danke schön ! **lui réponds-je, le sourire aux lèvres.**

-Ben tu vois que tu sais parler l'allemand ! **fait-elle remarquer en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.**

**J'éclate de rire et elle rigole elle aussi. Dans mon malheur je constate que j'ai rencontré une femme formidable et gentille. Une vraie perle. Après tout elle me devait rien...**

* * *

Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic sur les TH !

Elle sera bien plus longue que mes deux premières !

J'espère que le début vous plait, lâchez vos reviews !

VTK

PS: Merci sœurette de m'avoir aidé à trouver le nom de mon histoire =D B'sous je t'aime !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les galères s'enchaînent

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Alors que je devais passer une journée mémorable, j'apprends à la dernière minute que mes amies m'ont planté... Malgré tout je refuse de me laisser abattre et pars tout de même à Berlin. Dans le train, je fais la connaissance d'une femme qui s'avère être véritablement adorable...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

**Après plusieurs heures passées en compagnie de Catherine, la voix de l'hôtesse annonce l'arrivée imminente du train à la gare de Berlin. Je sens le stress remonter en flèche en moi, mais Catherine me lance un sourire rassurant et je me calme un peu. J'attrape mon sac et descend en courant sur le quai. Les panneaux publicitaires sont tous affichés en Allemand, ainsi que les pancartes et les menus des restaurants du quai. Je souris. Certes je ne comprends rien, certes je suis courbaturée et fatiguée, mais j'ai réussi, je suis à Berlin. Je me retourne vers Catherine en souriant. Ensuite elle me guide et je la suis. J'évite de m'attarder, elle a dit venir ici pour son travail alors je veux pas la mettre en retard. Déjà qu'on vient de passer la matinée dans ce train...**

-Tiens voilà, à vue d'oeil ça doit être ici nan ? **me dit-elle.**

-Ouais, je crois bien...** réponds-je, découragée.**

**Une queue immense s'étend devant mes yeux. Des filles. Une horde de filles. Qui hurlent, chantent, se bousculent et se piétinent allègrement.**

-Je vais pas survivre, **continue-je sur le même ton.**

-C'est la première fois que tu vas les voir ? **me demande Catherine.**

-Oui. Je savais que c'était comme ça, j'avais déjà vu à la télé. Mais je m'étais dis que ça irait, vu que j'étais censée être avec mes amies...

-Oublie tout ça, tout va bien se passer ! Après tout tu es à Berlin nan ? Et tu vas voir l'un de tes groupes préférés. Alors arme toi de courage, oublie tes soucis, et jette toi courageusement dans cette fosse de...euh...

-D'hystériques ? **propose-je.**

-Bon courage Vanessa ! **me dit-elle en me tapotant l'épaule.**

-Merci, je vais en avoir besoin... Bon courage à vous aussi pour votre travail et... merci de m'avoir consacré du temps et permis d'arriver jusqu'ici. Je me serais probablement jetée sous le train quand il serait arrivé en gare si vous n'aviez pas été là.

-Oh mais non voyons c'est normal ! Allez je dois filer, les Allemands sont très gentils mais n'apprécient pas trop les retards ! Au revoir Vanessa !

-Au revoir ! Et encore merci !

**Je la vois s'éloigner puis disparaître au coin d'une rue. C'est bon, cette fois je suis seule. Je me retourne vers la file d'attente, je vais devoir être patiente, très patiente... Et courageuse aussi. Je me dirige vers les autres, serrant de toutes mes forces la barrière pour éviter de tomber, tant ces filles sont capables de remuer. En plus y en a pas une qui parle français. **

_Ça aurait été trop beau..._

-Hey t'as vu ta meuf la bas avec son décolleté de dingue ?

_Euh... Elle parle français ou je comprends subitement l'allemand ?_

-Ouais enfin si tu regardes bien elles sont toutes habillées comme ça. C'est pour draguer Bill !

-Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill !

**Je relève la tête tellement brusquement que c'est un miracle si je me suis pas rompue le cou. Ce cri je le reconnais. C'est le notre. Quand on s'amusait à imiter les filles en chaleur hurlant le prénom du célèbre chanteur. Alors elles sont là. Toutes les quatre, Ju, Tif, Gaby et Flo. Il manque que moi. Je les aperçois, à seulement quelques mètres de moi. J'ai une subite envie de les rejoindre mais ma fierté m'en empêche. Pas après ce qu'elles m'ont fait ce matin...**

**Plusieurs heures après, alors que je n'ai fait qu'une dizaine de mètres et que j'ai l'horrible sensation d'être compressée de toutes parts, j'entends mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je décroche rapidement sans regarder le nom de l'interlocuteur. J'aurais du.**

-Allo ?

-Allo Vaness' ? C'est Ju ça va ?

-Tiens Julia ! Ça va à merveille et toi ? **réponds-je d'une voix ironique.**

-Laisse tomber c'est la misère ici, les Allemandes sont dingues. Je me suis fait embrouillée par une gosse de 11 ans !

-Ma pauvre je suis désolée pour toi,** soupire-je, pas désolée du tout. **Moi ça va, elles n'ont pas l'air de me porter dans leurs cœurs mais pour tout te dire je crois que je leur fais de la peine alors elles ont pitié de moi.

-Ah parce que... t'es dans la file d'attente là ? T'es où ? Tu nous vois ?

-Nan je vous vois pas,** ment-je.** Vous devez avoir beaucoup trop d'avance par rapport à moi vu que vous êtes partis avant !

-Oh Vaness' je suis vraiment désolée, on a déconné mais c'était pas contre toi !

-M'en fous de toute façon. Dis à la môme qui t'as embrouillé que je suis fière de ce qu'elle t'a fait. Au revoir.

**Je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et range à nouveau mon portable dans ma poche.**

_Je t'en foutrais moi des excuses !_

**Quelques heures après, je les vois quitter la file l'air énervé. Elles parlent fort et semblent se disputer. Peut-être à cause de moi. Je sens mon coeur se réchauffer, malgré moi. **

_Ce n'est que pure justice nan ?_

**Malheureusement pour moi, ma joie est de courte durée. A seulement quelques mètres, un colosse tente de se frayer un chemin dans la file et fait barrage de son corps. Il hurle en allemand des choses que je ne comprends évidemment pas, mais la réaction des filles devant moi m'aide à comprendre.**

_Il a arrêté la foule juste devant moi parce qu'on aura pas le temps de les voir !_

**Je fulmine intérieurement, tandis que les autres se lamentent ou pleurent. Pour le coup je les comprends, on était seulement à quelques mètres ! Guidée par une force inconnue, j'avance vers le garde du corps et commence à m'expliquer avec lui, non pas dans sa langue maternelle, ni dans la mienne d'ailleurs, mais dans celle de la communication : l'anglais.**

-Excusez moi monsieur, mais je suis venue de France pour les voir ! S'il vous plait il nous restait que quelques mètres, laissez nous passer !

-Désolé, mais les règles sont les règles. Ce sont des humains, pas des machines à autographes ! Ils font ça depuis plusieurs heures !

-Et nous on attend de les voir depuis plusieurs heures ! **réponds-je excédée.**

**Une grande fille commence alors à lui parler en allemand, et je suppose qu'elle me soutient. Très vite les autres nous rejoignent et s'expliquent avec le garde du corps. Mais celui-ci reste inflexible et croise les bras en hochant négativement la tête. Mon regard croise alors celui de la grande Allemande et je lis en elle ma propre déception. Pas besoin de parler la même langue pour se comprendre dans ces cas là...**

* * *

Quand je disais que les galères s'enchainaient...

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, lachez vos reviews please j'en ai pas :(

B'sous à tous !

VTK


	3. Chapitre 3 : Regard et espoirs

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Grâce à l'aide précieuse de Catherine, j'arrive à Berlin. J'attends patiemment dans la queue avec une foule de fans pour voir Tokio Hotel en séance de dédicasses. Mais à seulement quelques mètres de l'entrée du bâtiment, un garde du corps nous fait signe que la séance est terminée...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

**Soudain, des cris suraigus s'élèvent de tous côtés. Je me retourne et vois une masse de filles s'agglutiner contre la vitre du bâtiment. Ils vont sortir.**

_Allez Vaness' fais le pour que cette journée ne reste pas gravé dans ta mémoire comme étant un mauvais souvenir..._

**Je me dirige moi aussi vers l'entrée du bâtiment avant de me raviser. Je n'y verrais rien. Alors je me place à quelques mètres, satisfaite à l'idée de savoir que pendant qu'elles seront toutes en train de s'entretuer pour les voir sortir, il n'y aura plus personne sur les quelques mètres qu'ils feront jusqu'à leur voiture.**

_Là, tout est parfait !_

**Rien n'est parfait. Les filles se sont bien entretuées à l'entrée, mais quand les Tokio Hotel ont bougé, leurs fans les ont suivis. Tant bien que mal j'essaye de garder ma place, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de plier face à elles. Je vois Bill disparaître dans une énorme berline noire, rapidement rejoint par Georg. Je manque alors de tomber, bousculée par une fan en délire.**

**En retrouvant l'équilibre, j'ai un choc. C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme si j'étais seule au monde. Seule, avec lui. _Tom_. J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans son regard, d'ailleurs je ne vois que ça. J'ai juste le temps de le voir esquisser un sourire avant de disparaître à son tour. Ensuite, des cris, des pleurs, des filles qui courent derrière leur voiture, d'autres qui tombent dans les pommes. Et moi. Moi qui, au milieu de cette hystérie, n'entend que les battements de mon cœur résonner en moi. J'ai chaud, je tremble, j'ai les mains moites. En somme, je viens de tomber amoureuse.**

**J'arrive à la gare comme un automate. Heureusement que j'ai retenu le chemin parce que je suis incapable de demander de l'aide. En fait, je suis incapable de faire quoique ce soit, ni manger, ni parler, ni réfléchir. Mon esprit est habité par des yeux couleur chocolat. Je monte dans le train, et manque de tomber à la renverse. Catherine est là ! Pour un peu je lui sauterais au cou ! Mais je me contiens et me contente de m'assoire face à elle, le sourire aux lèvres.**

-Alors ? T'as survécu ? **me lance t-elle enjouée.**

-Oui, **réponds-je dans un souffle.**

-Fais vite voir ! **me dit-elle en me tendant la main.**

-Voir quoi ? **lui demande-je étonnée.**

-Bah les autographes ! **dit-elle en haussant les épaules.**

-Ah ça, j'en ai pas eu, je suis arrivée trop tard...

_J'avais même oublié cet épisode !_

-Tu m'as pas l'air traumatisée ! Et tes amies alors ? Tu les as revu ?

_Tiens ! Elles aussi je les avais zappé !_

-Ouais dans la file d'attente. Mais je suis pas allée les voir et on s'est pas réconciliées.

-Alors pourquoi ce sourire de 15 mètres de long sur ton visage ?

-Oh Catherine si vous saviez ! **m'écris-je, exaltée.**

**Je lui raconte le bref regard que j'ai échangé avec Tom. Mes yeux brillent, ma voix tremble, je suis émue rien qu'en en parlant. Catherine me regarde en souriant.**

-Coup de foudre, **dit-elle quand je finis mon récit.**

-On dirait bien oui. Je sais que je dois vous sembler ridicule... **réponds-je en détournant mon regard.**

-Et bien, je ne voudrais pas te décevoir mais des tas de filles ressentent la même chose que toi en le voyant. Et lui il ne fait pas de différence entre vous toutes...

-Pourtant je pensais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux...

-Tu as cru le lire... **assure t-elle d'une voix compatissante**. Ecoute, je ne voudrais pas briser tes rêves mais...

-Nan vous avez raison, **l'interromps-je.** Je me suis emportée, et j'ai eu tort. C'est pas du tout mon genre en plus de m'enflammer comme ça...

**J'essaye de me faire une raison, mais les larmes coulent désormais sur mes joues tandis que je fixe le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Catherine me caresse affectueusement le dessus de la tête puis quitte la cabine, me laissant seule. Je la remercie intérieurement, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. La solitude. Mes larmes continuent de couler le long de mes joues sans que je cherche à les arrêter, et ainsi s'extériorise toutes les émotions de la journée. Quelques temps plus tard, alors que la nuit commence à tomber doucement sur l'Allemagne, la porte s'ouvre et Catherine ré apparaît.**

-Ça va mieux ? **me demande t-elle d'une voix douce.**

-Oui, **lui réponds-je en lui souriant. **Beaucoup mieux.

-Tiens, en allant faire un tour dans le train je me suis dis que ça te ferait plaisir...

**Elle s'avance vers moi et me tend un magazine et une énorme boite de chocolats.**

-Oh mon Dieu, il ne fallait pas ! **réponds-je, émue.**

-Y a rien de tel que le chocolat pour retrouver le moral !

**On attaque donc ensemble cette généreuse boite de douceurs tandis que je parcours du regard les lignes de mon magazine. Et là un détail attire mon attention.**

-Regardez Catherine, ce qu'il y a marqué en bas...

-Si tu possèdes l'un des tickets représentant le logo du groupe, bravo ! Tu pourras assister avec l'une de tes amies à un concert ultra privé des Tokio Hotel le 23 à 19h ! **lit-elle à voix basse.**

-Y a pas de ticket dans le journal, **fais-je remarquer.**

-Ah bon ? Attends je reviens tout de suite.

**Elle bondit de son siège et sort du compartiment en un éclair. Je reprends un chocolat et m'enfonce dans mon siège en soupirant. J'ai pas de chance, alors avec ou sans ticket je risque pas de gagner...**

* * *

Voilà, vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi l'histoire s'appelle ainsi, enfin en partie !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, laissez vos rewiews !

B'sous à tous !

VTK


	4. Chapitre 4 : La chance tourne

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Frappée par un coup de foudre en apercevant Tom, je plane à 15 mètres au dessus du sol. Mais je ne tarde pas à retomber brutalement sur Terre en réalisant que cette idylle est impossible et que cet amour ne peut être réciproque... Heureusement Catherine est encore là pour me remonter le moral...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

**Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revient, triomphante.**

-Devine où tu seras le 23 ?

-Chez moi ? **réponds-je sans décoller mon regard de mon magazine.**

**Puis soudain mes yeux s'agrandissent. **

_Le 23 c'est la date de..._

-Au concert des Tokio Hotel ! **lance t-elle avant de me tendre un papier.**

**C'est un ticket. Dessus est peint un énorme logo du groupe, barré d'un immense "BRAVO !" **

-Oh merci Catherine, merci du fond du coeur !

**Cette fois je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sauter au cou, et elle m'enlace avec chaleur.**

-Par contre y a deux billets alors... Est ce que ça te dérange pas d'y aller avec ma fille ?

-Non, bien sur que non au contraire ! Je vous dois bien ça, après tout c'est vous qui avez acheté ce journal !

-C'est gentil de ta part, tu verras elle est très gentille ! Tiens d'ailleurs, ça te dirait qu'on l'appelle pour lui souhaiter la bonne nouvelle ? Avec ça c'est sur elle ne m'en voudras pas pour cette séance de dédicaces !

!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!

**Je suis chez moi à tourner en rond, le coeur qui bat et les yeux rivés sur le cadran de ma montre. **

_Nan je ne compte pas me rendre à nouveau à Berlin !_

**Aujourd'hui, on est le 23...**

_**Ding dong !**_

_Ah ça y est elle est là !_

**Je me rue vers la porte de chez moi et l'ouvre à toute vitesse.**

-Salut Maman ! **crie-je.**

-A plus tard, amuse toi bien ! **me répond t-elle.**

-Alors là pour m'amuser je vais m'amuser, **dis-je, pour elle comme pour moi.**

**Puis je referme la porte et vois une petite voiture garée devant chez moi. Catherine est devant, et à côté d'elle une jeune fille de mon age ayant les mêmes yeux et le même sourire qu'elle. Sa fille, Léna. J'ai pu la rencontrer deux fois avant aujourd'hui et on s'est très vite bien entendues. Comme moi elle adore le groupe et faire la folle. C'est sûr, ça rapproche.**

**Sur le chemin Catherine passe Zimmer 483 et on chante toutes les trois à tue-tête.**

_Oui, même Catherine chante, et elle gère en Allemand !_

**Le trajet passe en un éclair et nous voilà devant une petite salle de spectacle peu réputée de la capitale. Pas d'artifice, d'affiche, et surtout, pas d'hystériques.**

-J'ai dû mal à croire qu'on aille voir TH là ! **me lance Léna.**

-Pourquoi ? Y a pas de folles ? **demande-je.**

-Bah ouais. Personne pour me percer les tympans, ça me manque ! **répond Léna avant qu'on explose de rire.**

**On rejoint les autres filles et on se lie rapidement d'amitié avec certaines d'entre elles. On doit être une centaine, pas plus. L'ambiance est agréable, pas de cris, pas de bousculades, le calme quoi.**

_Vous pouvez pas imaginer ce que c'est reposant et plaisant ! Si tous les fans se mobilisaient, la file d'attente ne serait plus un enfer. Mais bon faut pas rêver._

**Un vigil arrive et nous fait rentrer dans une salle minuscule à l'ambiance intimiste. J'imagine un concert où on sera proche d'eux. Ça promet d'être magique. Je me place tout proche de la scène, du coté gauche. Léna est avec moi, on se regarde et on sourit. Je suis tellement heureuse d'être là, en plus avec elle. Toutes mes mésaventures à Berlin me semblent être bien loin derrière moi.**

**Soudain, la salle s'éteint et un son de guitare électrique se fait entendre. La mélodie de Übers Ende Der Welt se fait entendre, tandis qu'une vague d'applaudissements monte dans la salle. Un projecteur s'allume dans la salle plongée dans le noir et se braque sur lui. Tom. Il porte une jolie casquette blanche assortie à un large T-shirt de la même couleur et décoré avec des ailes d'ange.**

-C'est pour toi Vaness' ! **me lance Léna.**

-Hein ? Pour moi ?

_Comment elle peut savoir, je lui ai pas raconté ce qui s'était passé à Berlin pourtant..._

-Ben c'est ton ange nan ?

-Ouais...** réponds-je en souriant.** Mon ange magnifique...

**Pour mon plus grand plaisir, Tom vient se placer vers la gauche, donc juste en face de moi. Peu de temps arrive Georg, accueillit lui aussi par une salve d'applaudissements. Il salue la foule avant de rejoindre Tom à la basse. Il porte une chemise noire qui lui va à ravir. Les fans crient et dansent, mais sans débordements. C'est la fête.**

**Puis c'est au tour de Gustav, qui arrive... torse nu. Là c'est le délire total. Léna, qui l'adore, s'accroche à mon bras jusqu'à me faire mal.**

-T'as vu Vaness' ?** crie t-elle.**

-Oui j'ai vu, et j'ai senti aussi ! **rétorque-je.**

-Oups, désolée... **bredouille t-elle en me lâchant le bras.**

-Ouais c'est ça, hystérique va ! **lance-je pour rigoler tout en massant mon bras endolori.**

**Elle me tire la langue en signe de protestation avant d'éclater de rire. On attend encore l'arrivée de Bill, mais il semble qu'il aime se faire attendre, parce qu'il ne pointe pas le bout de son nez. On commence à s'impatienter, quand Tom arrête de jouer et avance vers le micro de son frère.**

-Euh... Vous... Ça va ? **lance t-il à la foule.**

-Oui ! **hurlent toutes les fans, moi y compris.**

-Comme Bill dit, malheureusement je ne parle pas très bien le français, **articule t-il en souriant.**

-Ah oui ça on est toutes au courant, **ricana Léna.** Le nombre de fois qu'il a pu nous sortir cette phrase !

-Mais... Bill va pas venir. Il a eut peur, **lâche enfin Tom.**

**Là, un silence s'abat dans la salle, suivit d'un grand éclat de rire. Bill vient d'apparaître sur scène, et la façon dont il regarde son frère ne présage rien de bon. Tom se retourne et aperçoit son frère. Bill cours vers lui pour essayer de l'attraper, mais Tom est plus rapide et l'esquive, avant de courir se cacher derrière Georg. Bill se jette alors sur le malheureux Georg qui tente tant bien que mal de le repousser. Et tout ça sous nos yeux. Dans la fosse, c'est le fou rire général. Soudain, Gustav se met à frapper de toutes ses forces sur sa batterie, arrêtant les trois autres dans leurs élans.**

-On a un concert à faire je vous signale ! **rappelle t-il.**

**Bill se retourne vers nous et nous lance un petit sourire penaud. Trop adorable. Ensuite, il s'avance vers le micro dont il se saisit avant de prendre la parole, en français s'il vous plait.**

-Bonsoir à toutes ! Je suis content que soyez venues nous voir, et je vous dis merci !

-Ok c'est parti ! **crie Gustav avant de frapper frénétiquement trois coups de baguettes sur sa batterie.**

* * *

Enfin, Tokio Hotel au grand complet :D C'est pas la dernière fois qu'on les verra, croyez moi !!

Un grand merci à Misskitsune93, Love Gaara of the Sand, cbk alias r0ck-4tiitud3, Spider Clemti et Nattie Black pour leurs reviews !

Je compte sur vous pour en lâcher d'autres xD

B'sous à tous !

VTK


	5. Chapitre 5 : Magique et troublant

Résumé du chapitre précédent: On est le 23. Je suis au concert de Tokio Hotel, avec ma nouvelle amie Léna. Après quelques péripéties assez amusantes, le concert peut débuter...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

**Ils reprennent Übers Ende Der Welt, qui nous transcendent toutes. Puis ils enchaînent avec Schrei, Ich brech aus et Wo sind eure Hände. Que des morceaux qui donnent la pêche et font bouger. Léna et moi avons quitté le monde réel et bougeons maintenant comme des possédées dans la fosse. Puis Bill chante Leb Die Sekunde, reprise par toutes les fans.**

**Je sais que ma voix sera probablement morte à la fin du concert, mais peu importe, je m'en donne à coeur joie. Le groupe aussi semble jouer avec son âme, et je dois admettre que voir Tom jouer de la guitare sous mes yeux avec autant de ferveur est loin de me laisser de marbre.**

**Et là, Bill annonce la dernière chanson, déjà. Durch den monsun. C'était obligé qu'ils finissent par cette chanson, c'est elle qui a lancé leur succès. Tout en l'accompagnant de ma voix, je regarde Bill chanter, voulant à tout prix graver ces images dans ma mémoire jusqu'à ma mort. Puis mon regard revient sur Tom, et je sens mon cerveau s'engourdir. Tom me regarde.**

**Tout en restant concentré sur sa musique, il commence à me fixer de son regard chocolat, le visage indéchiffrable. Il me trouble mais je ne peux détacher mon regard de lui. Puis soudain il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres en allant titiller son piercing, geste que je trouve au combien sexy. Et il me sourit. Le même sourire que la fois où nos regards se sont croisés à Berlin.**

_Est ce que ça se pourrait qu'il s'en souvienne et qu'il m'ait reconnu ?_

-Dis, c'est moi ou Tom te drague ?

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? **rétorque-je, les joues en feu.**

**Mais mon amie n'a pas le temps de répondre : Bill vient de s'approcher de Tom et ils sont désormais à quelques centimètres de nous.**

-Braque ton appareil Vaness', et immortalise l'instant ! **s'exclame Léna en mitraillant les deux jumeaux.**

**J'explose de rire tout en prenant quelques photos. De toute façon je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, ce concert est désormais gravé dans mon coeur, et rien ne pourra jamais l'effacer...**

**A la fin de la chanson, les quatre membres du groupe s'avancent vers le bord de la scène et viennent nous saluer. Les fans et moi même les applaudissons et les remercions.**

-Bouh, ils vont partir... **marmonne Léna.**

-Ah c'est normal, et puis ce concert était magique nan ? **réponds-je.**

-Tu veux que je te dise ce qui était magique ? Gustav torse nu !

**Elle fait mine de se baver dessus avant d'exploser de rire, ce que je tarde pas à faire non plus. Ensuite on regarde à nouveau le groupe, et plus particulièrement Bill, qui tient son micro dans la main et semble prêt à reprendre la parole. Ce qu'il fait quelques secondes plus tard.**

-Merci pour ce concert qu'on ne risque pas d'oublier ! **dit-il à l'adresse du public.** Euh...

**Il sort alors un papier de sa poche et en lit quelques mots avant de se mettre à parler, tandis que Tom et Georg se regardent avant de lever les yeux au Ciel.**

-Maintenant, on a une surprise à vous faire...

**Partout des voix s'élèvent. Les filles se regardent, mi-étonnées, mi-impatientes. Bill ramène le silence par un petit raclement de gorge.**

-Euh... Chacun d'entre nous va choisir une fille... Groupes de fans et vous... Nous allons choisir... **tente d'annoncer Bill en grimaçant.**

**Tom lui arrache le micro des mains et explique à sa place.**

-Nous allons choisir jolies filles pour venir avec moi ! Euh nein... avec nous !

_Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Aller avec eux ? C'est pas une blague ?_

-Dis moi que c'est pas un rêve... **murmure Léna en me pinçant le bras.**

-Tu viens de me pincer si fort que je me demande si un rêve ne serait pas moins douloureux ! **grimace-je.**

-Oups, désolée... Dis, tu crois qu'on a une chance ?

-De quoi ?

-D'être choisie.

-Faut pas y compter, on a déjà eu la chance de tomber sur ce ticket, là j'ai épuisé mon stock de chance pour les vingt prochaines années ! **ricane-je.**

-Nan dis pas ça, après tout, on a autant de chance que les autres d'être choisies nan ? Moi j'ai bon espoir !

-Mais oui c'est ça, **raille-je.** Attends écoute, Bill a reprit le micro.

-Bon euh... Faites des groupes pour les favoris... Et euh... **balbutie t-il.**

**Il a l'air complètement empêtré dans cette langue qu'il ne maîtrise absolument pas. Résigné, il tend son micro à son frère d'un air las, et Tom le saisit, affichant un air triomphant.**

-Bon les filles. Celle qui aime moi, venez par ici. Les autres, au revoir !

-Mais nan sale con, **crie Gustav en essayant d'attraper le micro.**

-Ok ok ! En fait, celle qui aime moi, venez là, **dit-il en montrant la gauche.** Celle qui aime Gustav, ici. Celle qui préfère mon crétin de frère, par là et pour celle qui aime les Hobbit, Georg vous attend là bas !

**Georg et Bill lancent des regards furibonds à Tom avant de fixer la fosse du regard. Rapidement des groupes se forment, et je quitte Léna pour me rendre à gauche, avec les autres fans de Tom. Celui-ci nous regarde en se frottant les mains, comme s'il allait conclure une affaire alléchante. Ensuite tous les quatre descendent dans la fosse et s'approchent de leurs "groupes" respectifs. Je regarde Tom du coin de l'oeil, sans chercher à attirer l'attention. Je suis totalement résignée de toute façon et surtout, j'ai peur de lire dans son regard ce qui pourrait m'évoquer des sentiments. Pas envie d'avoir mal au coeur comme la dernière fois, alors je m'efforce de garder les pieds sur Terre...**

**Je lance un coup d'oeil à Lena, qui elle aussi se tient à l'égard des autres filles, alors qu'elles font tout pour que Gustav les remarque. Elles sont peut-être pas groupies mais elles espèrent être celle qu'il choisira. Ce que je peux parfaitement comprendre... Finalement, Gustav contourne les autres filles et va vers mon amie, qui le fixe comme si elle venait de voir Dieu.**

-Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? **demande timidement Gustav avec un accent français on ne peut plus adorable.**

-Euh... **répond Léna, les joues en feu.**

**Gustav lui sourit puis lui tend la main, que Léna s'empresse de serrer dans la sienne. Puis il la conduit vers la scène où ils montent tous les deux. Léna a un sourire immense aux lèvres et ne cesse de regarder Gustav, comme pour se persuader qu'elle ne rêve pas. La voir ainsi heureuse aux côtés de son batteur adoré me rend heureuse. J'en oublie presque que Tom est toujours en train de lorgner sur ses fans en se frottant les mains.**

**Le temps passait à une lenteur hallucinante, et Bill, Tom et Georg semblent prendre un malin plaisir à nous faire languir.**

-T'as vu Tom ? J'ai plus de fans que toi ! **fait remarquer Bill à son frère.**

-Pff te vante pas, moi j'ai les plus belles alors ! **rétorque Tom en tournant autour de nous.**

-Arrête de croire Tom, elles sont avec moi les plus belles, **affirme Georg.**

-Mais vous allez vous décider bordel ! **crie Gustav, les bras croisés.** Ces filles sont là uniquement pour vous, et n'attendent qu'une chose, que vous les preniez !

-Hum hum...**lâche Tom en affichant un sourire de pervers.**

-Pas dans ce sens là, **soupire Gustav.** Vous êtes gravement atteints les mecs, moi je vous le dis !

-Bah voyons. Vous entendez ça les mecs ? On est gravement atteint ! **ricane Tom.**

-N'empêche qu'il a pas tort, on va pas les faire poirauter pendant 107 ans... Mais c'est dur de choisir ! C'est ça le problème, toute ta vie tu fantasmes à l'idée de pouvoir choisir celle qui te plait le plus parmi une foule de nanas, mais quand ça t'arrive t'es coincé ! **gémit Bill.**

-Si tu veux je peux t'aider ? **répond Tom.** Y a moyen d'en choisir une dans ton groupe ?

-Quoi ? Pas question, bats les pattes ! **rétorque Bill avant de lui lancer un sourire narquois.**

-Jubile pas trop, je savais que t'allais me dire ça. Et en réalité ta réponse j'en ai rien à foutre, parce que j'ai fait mon choix.

**Sa main se referme alors sur le poignet d'une fille qu'il conduit jusqu'à la scène aux cotés de Léna et Gustav.**

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu :)

Son titre s'applique aussi bien au concert qu'au regard de Tom.

Lâchez vos reviews, je compte sur vous !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, b'sous à tous !

VTK


	6. Chapitre 6 : Son choix

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Le concert s'avère être une pure merveille, un événement que je n'oublierai jamais de ma vie. Pour clore la soirée, chaque membre du groupe décide de choisir une fan pour rester avec lui. Ma copine Léna est l'élue de Gustav, et Tom vient lui aussi de faire son choix...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

**Et cette fille, c'est moi.**

**Sur le coup j'ai l'impression que je me suis trompée, que ce n'est pas moi qu'il a choisit et qu'il est en train de traîner vers la scène. Et puis au final, je suis bien forcée de constater que si, c'est bien moi. C'est le sourire de Léna qui me fait réaliser. Son sourire, avant qu'elle ne se jette sur moi et m'enlace jusqu'à m'étouffer. Oui c'est là que je prends conscience que je suis celle que Tom a choisi...**

**Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à tergiverser, Bill et Georg finissent par choisir eux aussi leurs fans préférées, et remercient chaleureusement les autres. Ils enchaînent les photos avec leurs fans, puis retournent à nous. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, Gustav semble déchaîné et s'amuse à faire des petits bonds sur place en disant « Hotel » d'une petite voix, sous le regard affectueux de Léna.**

-On va à l'hôtel là ? **demande celle que Bill avait choisi, une fille appelée Maureen.**

-Je crois bien ouais, vu la réaction de Gustav ! **remarque-je.**

**Soudain, on arrive devant une grande porte et je sens une vague de tension m'envahir. Sauf que j'en ignore la cause. J'entends comme un bourdonnement derrière cette porte. Je fixe les garçons : ils ont tous l'air grave. Georg fait même craquer les vertèbres de son cou. C'est comme s'ils se préparaient à rentrer dans une arène.**

-Bon les mecs, comme d'hab ok ? **lance Bill avant de prendre une grande inspiration.**

**Les autres ne lui répondent pas et se contentent de respirer à fond à leur tour. Puis un garde du corps ouvre la porte, et là, je découvre un spectacle hallucinant. Des fans. Des centaines de fans. Qui hurlent et se piétinent. Comme à Berlin. Sauf que moi je suis de l'autre côté de la barrière maintenant. Les quatre garçons se jettent dans cette fosse aux lions et signent des autographes en toute hâte. Au loin, un garde du corps à l'allure de gorille nous fait signe d'avancer vers lui.**

-Allez y vite venez ! **hurle t-il.**

**Mais à peine avons nous fait quelques mètres qu'il se rétracte en agitant ses bras.**

-Nan nan nan restez là ! Reculez vite !

-Faudrait savoir ce qu'il veut celui là... **râle Tom.**

**Il retourne voir ses fans qui hurlent son nom à pleins poumons. Toutes les quatre attendons qu'ils aient terminé en retrait, voulant se faire discrètes. Pourtant une scène me sort de ma cachette. Près de Tom une fille s'agite en brandissant une pancarte où était écrit en lettres fluorescentes : Ich liebe dich Tom. Je m'approche subitement de la fille et lui arrache sa pancarte sans écouter ses protestations.**

-Hey Tom ! **appelle-je.**

-Quoi ?

-Regarde...

**Il se retourne vers moi et son regard se pose sur la pancarte que je tiens innocemment tout contre moi. Ses yeux parcourent le message avant de se reposer sur moi. Notre échange visuel est intense, très intense. Subitement il s'approche de moi, m'attrape par les hanches et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser ne dure qu'un court instant mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir quitté le sol tant il me rend heureuse. Puis il se décolle de moi et me regarde dans les yeux, avant de refaire ce sourire dont je commence à devenir accro.**

-Oh oh... **murmure Bill.**

-Et merde ! **s'exclame Gustav à son tour.**

-Quoi ? **demande Tom en se tournant vers eux.**

-Ben je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, cours ou crève ! **crie Bill.**

-Ready, set, go ? **hurle-je en riant, encore inconsciente de ce qui nous arrive.**

**Je me retourne et vois alors une horde de fans déchaînées faisant tomber des barrières de sécurité et se jeter à notre poursuite en bousculant les gardes du corps. Sans réfléchir je me mets à courir aussi vite que je le peux.**

-Mais qu'est ce qui leur prend ? **parvins-je à articuler.**

-Elles veulent ta mort, t'as embrassé Tom ! **m'explique Léna.**

-Ah c'est ça ! **réalise-je.**

**Je me tourne alors vers elle et leur fait des doigts d'honneur en riant aux éclats. La situation est certes dangereuse, mais je suis tellement comblée ! C'est plus qu'un rêve pour moi d'être le choix de Tom...**

-Viens vite Vanessa ! **me crie Tom.**

**Il m'attrape par la main et m'entraîne avec lui. Nous ne tardons pas à arriver dans une immense limousine où nous attendent déjà les autres. A peine la porte refermée, on entend des fans s'écraser contre la portière. Mais maintenant on est en sécurité. Tom et moi sommes totalement hilares.**

-Vous avec vu ce qu'elle a fait ? **demande Tom aux autres.**

-Elle a mit nos vies en danger ? **suggère Bill.**

-Pas seulement. Elle a osé narguer les fans en leur faisant des doigts d'honneur, **raconte Tom.**

-T'es malade Vaness'... **murmure Léna, hochant la tête d'un air grave.**

-Ouais je crois aussi, dis-je. Mais elle était là à se pavaner avec sa pancarte ich liebe dich Tom alors forcément...

**Mon regard croise celui de Tom et il me sourit tandis que je détourne la tête. Quand j'y pense, ce que j'ai osé faire...**

**Un silence s'abat entre lui et moi. Les autres discutent tranquillement de tout et de rien mais je ne les entends pas. Je regarde le paysage par la fenêtre, et tout ce que j'aperçois me fait imaginer une autre vie, une nouvelle vie, avec lui...**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, laissez vos reviews please !

Gros b'sous à tous et à bientôt j'espère pour la suite !

VTK


	7. Chapitre 7 : Desillusion et émotion

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Tom a fait son choix. Je suis celle qu'il a choisi. En quittant la salle de concert, j'accepte mal le fait de voir une fan agiter une pancarte porteuse d'un message d'amour devant lui et la lui arrache des mains. Résultat, il m'embrasse, ce qui provoque l'hystérie des fans. Mais on trouve salut dans la limousine du groupe...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

**Doucement ma tête se pose contre son torse, et il ramène son bras autour de mes épaules avant de me coller contre lui. Nous restons ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes, et je crois qu'il n'y a pas un endroit au monde où je me sois sentie mieux que dans ses bras.**

-Hey vous voulez boire un truc ? **propose Georg.**

-Ouais, envoie de la vodka bitte, **répond Tom.** Et toi tu veux quoi ?

-Y a de la smirnoff ? **demande-je.**

-Ouais, y a tout t'en fais pas.

**Une fois nos boissons servies, je bois la mienne à petites gorgées quand je me rends compte que Tom descend la sienne d'une traite.**

-Ben quoi ? Tu crois que je sais pas boire ? **me dit-il en souriant.**

-J'ai rien dis, **rétorque-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.**

-Me regarde pas comme ça... Tu sais que tu me donnes envie en faisant ça ? **me chuchote t-il à l'oreille.**

**Il avance son visage près du mien et commence à déposer des bisous doux et furtifs dans mon cou en remontant jusqu'à mon lobe d'oreille.**

-Hum... Tom arrête y a des gens... **parviens-je à articuler entre deux soupirs.**

-Parce que tu crois qu'ils se gênent pour nous ?

**Je relève la tête et remarque que les trois autres couples sont déjà affairés. En voyant Léna et Gustav je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.**

-Ils sont choux tous les deux tu trouves pas ?

-Ah si, trop... **me répond t-il sans même leur prêter attention, bien trop occupé à me rendre folle avec tous ses baisers dans ce coin si sensible de mon anatomie.**

**Doucement il prend ma main dans la sienne, et nos doigts se croisent et se décroisent à un rythme sensuel et lancinant.**

**A mon grand regret, la voiture commence à ralentir. On va bientôt s'arrêter.**

-Vous vous préparez les jeunes ? **lance l'un des gardes du corps à travers la vitre.**

**On émerge tous plus ou moins en se lançant des regards gênés. Léna me fait un discret signe du pouce en l'air auquel je réponds par un bref clin d'oeil. Tom m'attrape par la main avant de croiser ses doigts entre les miens.**

-T'as pas peur de créer une nouvelle émeute ? **demande-je à voix basse.**

-Faudra bien qu'elles se calment nan ? Et puis la sécurité sera maximale. Par contre il doit avoir une masse de photographes à l'entrée...

-C'est parti ! **coupe le garde du corps de tout à l'heure.**

-On y va, **me dit Tom.**

-Euh nan attendez attendez ! Retournez dans la voiture ! **ordonne le gorille en gesticulant.**

-Mais il me saoule ce mec ! **lâche Tom rageusement.**

-Euh, c'est bon allez y ! **hurle t-il alors qu'on venait à peine de retourner dans la voiture.**

**La porte s'ouvre, et Tom m'attire en dehors de la limousine. Là, des flashs crépitants de toutes parts m'aveuglent, et Tom est contraint d'accélérer le pas.**

-C'est ce que je pensais, on va faire la une des journaux... **marmonne t-il.**

-Ça te dérangerait ? **demande-je en levant les yeux vers lui.**

**Mais Tom ne répond pas, et son silence me blesse. J'ai désormais peur qu'il ne m'ait choisie uniquement pour s'amuser. Parce que moi, je suis réellement en train de tomber amoureuse de lui... Blessée, je lâche sa main et refuse de croiser son regard à nouveau.  
**

**Peu de temps après, les autres nous rejoignent dans le hall du palace parisien.**

-Hotel ! **lance Gustav pour la énième fois.**

-Oui, on est bien à l'hôtel Gustav, **répond Bill, amusé par le comportement de son ami.**

-Et maintenant, Zimmer ! **annonce Gustav.** Zimmer vierarchdrei ! Tiens d'ailleurs, comment on dit en français ?

-Chambre quatre huit trois, **indique Lena.**

-Chambre quatre huit trois ? **répète Gustav.** Ouais ça pète ! Chambre quatre huit trois !

**Il s'avance alors à l'accueil, et se racle la gorge avant de s'adresser à l'hôtesse dans un français quasi irréprochable.**

-Bonsoir. Euh... chambre 483 s'il vous plait.

-Nein ! C'est moi qui voulais la 483, **hurle Bill derrière lui.**

-Ah nan c'est moi qui l'aurais ! **lance Georg sur le même ton.**

-Trop tard, **répond Gustav en faisant tourner des petites clés en argent entre ses doigts.**

**Puis il attrape Lena par la taille et disparaît dans un ascenseur juste après nous avoir adressé un bref : « Gute nacht ! ». La chambre 483 étant occupée, Bill, Georg et Tom prennent les suivantes et nous montons tous au dernier étage. Quand Tom ouvre la porte de sa chambre, je le regarde faire et reste dans le couloir, ne sachant pas si je dois le suivre ou pas.**

-Tu comptes passer la nuit ici ? **me demande Tom en passant sa tête à travers la porte.**

-Euh... mais... **bégaye-je.**

-Allez viens, **me dit-il en m'attirant à lui.**

**Il m'entraîne dans sa chambre et je découvre la pièce : immense et meublée avec goût et luxe. Je suis émerveillée mais apparemment Tom a l'habitude parce qu'il ne semble pas étonné le moins du monde.**

-T'as faim ? **me demande t-il en retirant son T-shirt XXL.**

**Je sens mon coeur s'emballer alors que mon regard parcourt chaque centime de son torse dur et musclé. Je sais que mes yeux pétillent et je salive malgré moi. Mes joues s'enflamment instantanément mais je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard de cette pure merveille.**

-Je peux t'aider ? **me dit-il en souriant.**

**Je suis sûre qu'il a remarqué mon émotion, et ça me met hors de moi. Après sa réaction de tout à l'heure, j'aurais voulu rester stoïque face à lui, et surtout étouffer mes sentiments à son égard. Mais en moins de deux secondes il venait de faire fondre ma détermination et ma fine carapace.**

-Pourquoi tu parles plus ? **murmure t-il en s'approchant de moi avant de me caresser la joue.**

-Tom... **souffle-je, la gorge nouée.**

-J'aime bien quand tu dis mon prénom, **continue t-il avec la même voix de plus en plus sensuelle.**

**Il s'approche subtilement de moi et je sens son souffle contre mon visage. A ce moment, mon coeur bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser... Mais une légère sonnerie se fait entendre derrière la porte et me tire de ma transe.**

-Scheisse, **jure Tom en fronçant les sourcils.**

**Il pose un léger baiser dans mon cou avant de s'avancer vers la porte. Moi j'ai la tête qui tourne et je suis obligée de me mordre la lèvre pour rester pleinement consciente.**

-Quoi ? **demande Tom d'un ton assez dur en ouvrant la porte.**

-C'est euh... le room service, **explique un jeune homme confus.**

-On n'a pourtant rien demandé que je sache ! **lâche Tom, de plus en plus énervé.**

-Tom calme toi, **dis-je en avançant vers eux.** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Voici un plateau pour vous, je devais en apporter à chaque membre du groupe...

-Et bien donnez-nous le notre, **dis-je en souriant.**

**Il emmène le plateau au milieu de la pièce puis reste là à me regarder, les poings sur les hanches.**

-Euh Tom, il veut quoi ? **demande-je à voix basse.**

-Tiens ! **hurle t-il en posant un billet dans la main du jeune homme, qui une fois son argent reçu, disparaît en un clin d'oeil. Ces mecs sont de vrais rapaces, dès qu'ils savent que t'as du fric ils cherchent toujours à t'en taxer !**

-Calme toi ça va aller... **assure-je.** Viens on va manger.

* * *

Hihi fin de ce chapitre, le prochain sera assez _spécial_... J'en dis pas plus !

J'espère que vous aimez ma fic, et que vous allez me laisser vos reviews !

Merci d'ailleurs à Maria, CBK, Misskitsune93 et I-love-ahmon pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent :D

B'sous à tous !

VTK


	8. Chapitre 8 : Nuit inoubliable

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Les autres filles et moi accompagnons Tokio Hotel dans un palace luxueux et je finis dans la chambre de Tom...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

**On s'installe sur le grand lit et commençons à manger en silence en se lançant des petits regards furtifs mais lourds de sens. Soudain mes yeux s'attardent sur une partie de son visage, il a un peu de sauce sur le coin de sa bouche. Une envie irrésistible monte en moi, et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas me jeter sur lui. Pourtant ce détail me perturbe et j'essaye de le lui faire comprendre, mais je ne m'y prends pas de la bonne manière : je me lèche les lèvres. Il me regarde fixement, avant de revenir titiller son piercing.**

-Tom ! **m'écris-je.**

-Quoi ? **répond t-il en prenant un air innocent.** C'est toi qui as commencé nan ?

-Mais nan je...

**Je m'avance vers lui et essuie d'un geste tendre la sauce qui était sur sa joue. Je vais retirer ma main quand Tom l'attrape et l'embrasse tendrement, en commençant par ma paume, avant de remonter à mes doigts et de les embrasser un à un, langoureusement, en me fixant dans les yeux. Cette douce caresse fait vite monter le désir en moi et je suis obligée de fermer les yeux en me mordant les lèvres.**

-T'aimes ça ? **murmure t-il.**

-Je suis forcée de répondre ? **réponds-je, la voix faible et les yeux clos.**

**Il repose ma main et je l'entends s'affairer, tandis qu'une sorte de flou s'empare de m****oi et embrume mes yeux. La lumière s'éteint et une douce pression me fait basculer sur le lit. Je sens les bras de Tom autour de mes hanches tandis qu'il se couche sur moi et ses lèvres ne tardent pas à se poser sur les miennes. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Sa langue ne tarde pas à forcer la limite de mes lèvres pour venir caresser la mienne. Mon souffle se fait court et mes lèvres gonflent à cause de tous ses baisers. J'aime les caresses osées de Tom sur mon corps. Soudain, un bruit un peu suspect attire notre attention et nous coupe littéralement dans notre étreinte...**

-Attends, ne me dis pas que... **lance Tom en se redressant.**

-C'est quoi ? **demande-je en tentant de se relever.**

**Tom plante son regard dans le mien et un silence s'installe entre nous. On écoute tous deux ces bruits de plus en plus distincts. Tom se redresse et relève la tête.**

-Gustav, espèce de... **marmonne Tom.**

-Gustav ? Pourquoi tu parles de Gustav ? **dis-je en haussant un sourcil.**

-C'est lui qu'on entend, il doit se taper ta copine là !

-Léna ? Et bah, y en a qui ont de la chance...

**J'ai dis ça sans réfléchir et je m'en mords les lèvres. Le regard intense qu'il me lance en dit long sur la suite des évènements. Il recommence à jouer avec son piercing et s'approche doucement de mon visage. Mais il s'arrête à quelques millimètres de ma bouche.**

-Bordel de scheisse ! **hurle-je, frustrée.**

-Ça c'est Georg ! **râle Tom.** Cette saleté de Hobbit l'a fait avant moi !

-Mais si je me trompe pas, on entend aussi... **commence-je.**

-Bill ! Alors là c'est trop je craque !

**Il quitte le lit et commence à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Je le regarde faire, bouillant intérieurement. Il est tellement attirant torse nu, son air renfrogné sur le visage. Mais les bruits des autres membres du groupe semblent le bloquer complètement.**

-Bon ben moi je vais me doucher, **lâche-je, déçue.**

-Pourquoi ? **répond t-il en s'arrêtant de marcher.**

-Tu as autre chose en tête, et moi il faut que je me calme.

**J'entre dans la salle de bain, gigantesque et magnifique. Tout en marbre. Je me tourne vers la baignoire, mais me ravise et me décide pour la douche. Je retire mes vêtements qui tombent au sol sans bruit et vais dans la douche, ouvrant les deux robinets. L'eau tiède glisse sur mon corps et me détend instantanément. Finalement c'est pas plus mal qu'on n'ait pas pu aller plus loin, ça m'évite de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.**

**Soudain j'entends un bruit derrière moi et me retourne. Tom vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Sous la surprise je coupe l'eau.**

-Tom ? Sors d'ici tout de suite ! **ordonne-je en cherchant une serviette des yeux.**

**Mais Tom ne m'écoute pas. Il ferme la porte de la salle de bain à clé et réduit l'éclairage. Je viens de trouver une serviette du regard mais pour l'atteindre il faudrait passer devant Tom. Nue.**

-Tom s'il te plait ! **supplie-je.**

-Nein.

**Il se place au centre de la salle de bain et finit de se dévêtir. Sa nudité me trouble et je détourne la tête, les joues en feu. Il entre doucement sous la douche et ré ouvre le robinet, faisant couler l'eau sur nos deux corps. J'ose même pas le regarder et me plaque contre le fond de la douche en tentant de cacher mon corps.**

-Regarde moi, **ordonne t-il à voix basse.**

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? **demande-je, la voix enrouée.**

-La salle de bain est la seule pièce insonorisée, **explique t-il en souriant.**

-Tom je peux pas... **bafouille-je en évitant de le regarder.**

-Laisse toi faire... **murmure t-il.**

**Il m'embrasse tendrement sur la bouche avant que nos deux langues se lient sensuellement. Je sens ses mains se poser sur mon corps et m'attirer contre lui alors que notre baiser devient de plus en plus profond et que le désir grimpe en flèche en nous. Mais alors que mon regard se trouble et que ma respiration s'accélère, un éclair de lucidité me traverse l'esprit et je me détache de son corps.**

-Tom... Il faut pas...

-Quoi ? T'as pas envie de moi ? **me demande t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.**

-Là n'est pas la question... Tom arrête s'il te plait ! **dis-je, la voix ferme.**

**Il se décolle de moi à regret et me regarde dans le fond des yeux. Il attrape mes mains dans les siennes et les collent contre le mur. Puis il reste là, sans rien faire, attendant que je m'explique.**

-Je peux pas faire ça avec toi parce que... ça serait ma première fois... **parviens-je à articuler en le regardant droit dans les yeux, malgré l'embrasement instantané de mes joues.**

-Ta première fois ? **répète t-il en arquant un sourcil.** Je te crois pas !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que c'est impossible que t'ai jamais eu de petit ami, **dit-il en me dévorant du regard.**

-J'ai pas dis ça... C'est juste que j'ai jamais été vraiment amoureuse alors je suis jamais allée aussi loin avec un garçon... Je veux le faire avec quelqu'un en qui j'aurais pleinement confiance et que j'aimerai sincèrement tu comprends ?

-Moi tu ne m'aimes pas ? **demande t-il.**

**Je ne peux pas lui répondre... J'aime sa démarche nonchalante et sure de lui, son sourire mystérieux et équivoque à la fois, ses sourcils froncés quand il est énervé, son accent adorable, l'éclat noisette de ses yeux, son regard si troublant, son parfum viril et enivrant... Je l'aime.**

-Et oh ! Tu es là ? **dit-il en agitant sa main devant mes yeux.**

-Je t'aime Tom, **réponds-je sans réfléchir.**

**Puis, n'écoutant que mon coeur, je me jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Il semble déstabilisé mais reprend vite ses esprits et me rend mon baiser. Ses bras m'enlacent avant de me soulever et il me plaque contre le mur de la douche. Son visage se décolle du mien et on se regarde intensément. Il dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres, comme pour me rassurer. Puis ses lèvres quittent les miennes et se pose plus bas, sur la peau fine de mon cou, qu'il embrasse, suçote, mordille. Ces sensations si agréables m'arrachent des soupirs et des gémissements de plus en plus puissants. Je sens que sa bouche descend encore sur mon corps, s'attardant sur ma poitrine qui subit le même traitement de faveur. Puis il vient titiller la peau de mon ventre, descendant lentement. **

**Trop lentement à mon gout d'ailleurs. **

**N'y tenant plus, je le supplie de descendre encore, et de me délivrer de cette envie qui harcèle chaque centimètre de mon corps. Tom me lance un sourire satisfait mais ne se fait pas prier pour autant, et descend jusqu'à mon intimité. La chaleur de sa bouche contraste avec le froid de son piercing que je sens contre moi. Une vague d'émotions déroutantes et jusqu'alors inconnues me submergent quand je sens sa langue titiller cette zone si intime de mon anatomie.**

** Déroutantes, mais agréables. **

**Ses longs doigts fins vont et viennent en moi et cette caresse érotique provoque une montée de chaleur et de plaisir incontrolable. A cet instant, je ne suis quasiment plus maître de mon corps, mais je suis sure d'une chose, c'est que j'ai horriblement envie de lui... Tom remonte à mon visage et m'embrasse à nouveau. Je l'enlace tandis qu'il me soulève à nouveau du sol, et j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je sens sa virilité dressée contre mon bassin, virilité qui ne tarde pas à s'emparer de moi en un coup de rein. Le plaisir est immédiat, et je me cambre contre son corps brulant et puissant en gémissant. Je m'agrippe à ses larges épaules, et ses mains parcourent à nouveau mon corps tandis qu'il continue ses va et viens à une cadence de plus en plus rapide. Enfin, un dernier coup de rein nous fait atteindre ensemble le septième ciel, et nos cris de jouissance résonnent dans toute la pièce. **

**Gardant la même position, il colle son front contre le mien et nous restons ainsi un long moment, tentant de reprendre notre souffle. Tom me regarde, me souris et m'embrasse. Puis il me porte jusqu'à la chambre et me dépose dans le lit avant de me rejoindre. **

**La nuit ne fait que commencer...**

* * *

Première fois que j'écris ce genre de scène... Je suis rouge de honte xD

Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, j'en ai besoin :D

B'sous à tous, et à bientôt j'espère pour le prochain chapitre

VTK


	9. Chapitre 9 : Désenchantement

Résumé: Après s'être tournés autour durant toute la soirée, je finis par m'abandonner dans les bras de Tom, en réalisant que je suis réellement amoureuse de lui.

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

**Le lendemain je me réveille, nue dans le lit. J'ai un peu de mal à retrouver mes esprits mais des flashs de ma nuit torride passée hier me reviennent en mémoire et m'arrache un sourire. Finalement je suis contente de l'avoir fait avec Tom. Je me redresse et constate alors que je suis seule dans ce grand lit vide.**

-Tom ? Tom t'es là ? **hurle-je à travers la chambre.**

**Mais personne ne me répond. Je me souviens alors que Tom m'a dit la veille que la salle de bain était insonorisée. J'attrape la première chose qui me tombe sous la main, en l'occurrence un T-shirt de Tom, et l'enfile avant de quitter le lit. Je plaque mon oreille à la porte de la salle de bain, espérant percevoir un bruit d'eau ou autre, mais rien. Je frappe alors à la porte mais toujours rien. Je respire un bon coup et ouvre la porte de la salle de bain. Vide. Je commence à me demander où il a bien pu passer quand une sonnette se fait entendre derrière la porte de la chambre.**

-Tom ? **demande-je en ouvrant la porte.**

-Nan moi c'est Léna, mais tu peux m'appeler Tom si ça te chante ! **ironise mon amie en entrant.** Je vous dérange pas ?

-Vous ? Tom n'est pas là je suis toute seule.

-Ah bon ? Il est où ?

-J'aimerai bien le savoir, **soupire-je.**

**On va s'assoire sur le grand lit défait avant de se regarder.**

-Alors c'était comment ? **demande t-on en même temps, ce qui nous fait sourire.**

-Toi d'abord, **dis-je.**

-C'était génial, Gustav est un amour. On a passé une soirée superbe tous les deux et la nuit... ! Il a été très doux et très prévenant, j'ai vraiment adoré ! Par contre les autres en fond sonore c'est moyen...

-Pleure pas, on vous a entendu tous les six ! **rétorque-je en grimaçant.** Du coup on a fait ça dans la douche...

-Dans la douche ? **répète t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.** Et bah, vous vous en souviendrez !

-Moi c'est sur mais lui j'en sais rien... **murmure-je alors que ma mine s'assombrit instantanément.**

-Oh mais pourquoi tu fais cette petite tête toute triste ?

-Je l'aime Léna. Je l'aime à en mourir... Mais tu connais Tom, c'est un tombeur... Lui il va m'oublier, je serai une parmi tant d'autres... **dis-je avant de me mettre à pleurer.**

-Oh mais non dis pas ça, allez viens, **me répond elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras.**

**Je sanglote longuement sur son épaule pendant qu'elle me caresse les cheveux pour m'apaiser.**

-Coucou ! **lance Gustav en entrant dans la chambre sans prévenir.** Je dérange p... Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

-Rien, **assure-je en m'essuyant les yeux.** Ça va aller.

-J'étais venu te dire qu'on avait servi les petits déjeuners Léna. On va manger tous ensemble en bas.

-Ah ok j'arrive. Dis moi, tu sais pas où est Tom par hasard ? **répond elle.**

-Tom ? Il est pas avec toi Vanessa ?

-Nan. Quand je me suis réveillée il était plus là... **réponds-je alors que les larmes me remontent aux yeux.**

-C'est bizarre... Enfin, viens avec nous, si ça se trouve on va le retrouver en bas !

**Je me dépêche d'enfiler ma jupe noire et mon débardeur de la veille, bien plus décents que le T-shirt XXL de Tom, et descend avec eux. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée j'entends des rires, je vois des sourires. **

**Mais pas Tom.**

-Il manque quelqu'un là nan ? **demande Bill en nous voyant arriver.**

-Oui, ton frère ! **répond Gustav en s'asseyant.** Il a fugué !

-Il a passé une si mauvaise nuit que ça ? **plaisante Bill.**

**Ils commencent à rire mais ma mine désemparée les stoppe tout de suite. C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé.**

_Peut-être qu'il avait passé une nuit tellement horrible qu'il a préféré me fuir..._

-Vous êtes débiles ! **lâche Léna avant de m'adresser un sourire compatissant.**

-Il dit peut-être vrai... **murmure-je.**

-Mais bien sur que nan ! **assure Léna en serrant mes mains dans les siennes.**

-Quoiqu'il en soit je veux pas rester plus longtemps ici. Passez tous une bonne journée et amusez vous bien.

**Je quitte la table en laissant un silence pesant derrière moi. A peine ai-je quitté leur champ de vision que je m'effondre. Les larmes se succèdent sans interruption. J'ai tellement mal...**

**J'arrive dans le hall, la vue brouillée par les larmes, quand j'entends une voix qui m'appelle.**

-Vanessa !

**C'est Bill.**

-Vanessa attends ! Excuse moi, j'ai mal agi, je suis désolé.

-Ça ne fait rien de toute façon.

-Je tiens à me faire pardonner. Tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver Tom ?

-Je suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée... **dis-je en recommençant à pleurer.**

-Chut calme toi ne pleure plus, **murmure t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras.** Je suis sur au contraire qu'il sera ravi de te revoir. Et je le connais mieux que quiconque, c'est mon frère jumeau nan ?

**N'ayant pas la force de repousser son aide, je me laisse convaincre et le regarde composer un numéro de téléphone sur son portable dernier cri. Après plusieurs minutes, il le contemple bizarrement avant de me dire :**

-C'est bizarre il répond pas.

-Il a peut-être laissé son téléphone dans la chambre, j'ai pas fait gaffe mais...

-Nan Tom garde toujours son portable sur lui, **coupe Bill.**

-Ben alors il ne veut pas répondre...

-Où alors il lui est arrivé quelque chose...

**On se regarde silencieusement, imaginant des scénarios tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, quand la sonnerie du téléphone de Bill nous arrache à nos pensées morbides.**

-Allo ? ... Tom enfin ! Tu nous as fait peur, t'es où là ? ... Sans blague à Paris, nan mais où ? ... Mais pourquoi ? ... Bon bouge pas on arrive !

**Il raccroche le téléphone, le range dans son sac et court à l'accueil. Quelques temps après, il revient en courant.**

-Viens, un taxi nous attend.

* * *

Je suis contente de n'avoir eu que des réactions positives pour le chapitre précédent :)

C'est super motivant, ça me donne envie d'écrire encore de nombreuses fictions lol!

Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ?

Bien triste en comparaison avec celui d'avant hein...

J'espère que vous allez l'aimer et me laisser des reviews

Gros b'sous à tous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

VTK


	10. Chapitre 10 : Romance à Paris

Résumé: Après avoir passé la nuit dans les bras de Tom, je réalise à mon réveil qu'il a disparu. Impossible de savoir où il est passé, jusqu'à ce que son frère jumeau Bill me vienne en aide...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

**On s'engouffre dedans en courant et le taxi nous dépose une poignée de secondes après près de la Seine. On marche quelques temps sur la rive, admirant la capitale inondée de lumière, quand Bill pointe quelqu'un du doigt.**

-C'est lui il est là. Bon je vous laisse parler entre vous, je vais regarder les boutiques dans le coin. Prévenez moi quand vous repartez à l'hôtel.

**Pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, il a déjà disparu dans la foule. Je respire alors longuement avant de marcher vers Tom. Il est assis, immobile, semblant fixer le fleuve d'un air absent.**

-Tom... **dis-je en approchant de lui.**

**Il tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde, son visage dénué d'expression.**

-Je peux m'assoire ? **demande-je timidement.**

-Vas y, **répond-il.**

**Je m'exécute et attend qu'il me parle, mais il semble enfermé dans un mutisme absolu. Je prends alors mon courage à deux mains et tente de me calmer avant de reprendre la parole.**

-Pourquoi t'es parti ?

-J'avais besoin de marcher, de penser, **explique t-il d'une voix monocorde.**

-Penser à quoi ? **ose-je encore demander.**

-A nous.

**Ce pluriel fait bondir mon coeur dans ma poitrine et je sens ma gorge se serrer. Je le regarde les yeux brillants, mais lui continue de fixer la Seine comme quand je n'étais pas là.**

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis hier ? **me demande t-il, sans me regarder.**

-Que je t'aimais, **réponds-je immédiatement, sûre que c'est de cela qu'il parlait.**

-C'est la première fois qu'une fille me dit ça, du moins, de façon aussi intense. Pas comme une fan à son idole, mais comme une femme à un homme... **raconte t-il d'une voix devenue rauque.** Tu as aussi dis que tu voulais le faire avec quelqu'un que tu aimais vraiment et en qui tu avais confiance... Et tu l'as fait avec moi.

-Si tu regrettes dis le tout de suite, **articule-je en serrant les dents pour ne pas me remettre à pleurer.**

-Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toute ma vie moi non plus, **continue t-il sans prêter attention à ce que je lui ai dis.**

**Il tourne alors son visage vers le mien, et j'ai l'impression de voir mille étoiles briller dans ses yeux. Son visage est baigné de soleil. Il n'a jamais été aussi beau... Je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureuse...**

-Je me souviens de la première fois que je t'ai vu...

-Hier au concert ?

-Nan, à Berlin.

**Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise.**

-A Berlin ? Tu veux dire que...

-Je me souviens du regard qu'on a échangé ? **termine t-il à ma place.** Comment j'aurais pu l'oublier. Ton visage a hanté mes nuits depuis ce jour Vanessa... Quand je t'ai vu hier dans la fosse, j'ai cru que je rêvais. Pour moi c'était impossible que ça soit toi. Et puis quand il a fallut choisir une fille dans la fosse, je t'ai bien observé et j'ai réalisé que si, c'était toi. Pour moi ça ne pouvait pas être le hasard, c'est le destin qui a voulu que je te retrouve. Et maintenant que tu es avec moi, plus jamais je ne te perdrai.

**Il s'avance vers moi et me fait s'assoire sur lui, me regardant fixement. Le vent fait voleter mes cheveux qui lui caressent doucement le visage. Mes yeux me brûlent, j'ai envie de pleurer, sans savoir pourquoi. Tom attrape mes mains et croise ses doigts entre les miens de façon lascive et tendre. Puis il colle son visage au mien, et murmure d'une voix à peine audible :**

-Je t'aime Vanessa.

**Je me peux contrôler ma joie et l'attrape par la nuque pour rapprocher son visage du mien et l'embrasser. Avec tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui. Voyant que Tom répond à mon baiser avec la même passion, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire contre sa bouche.**

-Quoi ? **demande t-il en me regardant dans les yeux après s'être détaché de moi.**

-Moi aussi je t'aime Tom, **réponds-je en souriant.**

**Il me sourit à son tour puis m'agrippe à nouveau et recommence à m'embrasser. Notre échange est profond et passionné, et très vite je sens le désir monter en moi.**

-On peut rentrer ? **propose-je d'une voix enrouée.**

-Si tu veux, viens on y va.

**Il m'attrape la main et la sert dans la sienne. Nous marchons tous deux vers la route, quand un détail me revient à l'esprit.**

-Tom, Bill a dit de le prévenir quand on repartirait ! **fais-je remarquer.**

-Bill ? Mais il est où ?

-Ich bin da ! **lance une voix dans notre dos.**

**Nous nous retournons et reconnaissons Bill, caché derrière d'épaisses lunettes de soleil.**

-Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, vous savez ça ? **nous dit Bill en souriant.** Vanessa tu devrais être fière de toi, t'es la première à être entrée dans le coeur de Tom !

-Bon ça va ! **marmonne Tom, gêné.**

-C'est le premier à être entré dans le mien, **réponds-je à Bill.**

**Tom se tourne vers moi et me regarde intensément. Puis il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse, sous les yeux de son frère qui nous sourit avec chaleur.**

* * *

C'est le chapitre le plus émouvant de l'histoire, du moins selon moi...

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu, vous avez aimé ?

J'attends vos avis dans vos reviews (j'espère en avoir lol!)

Je vous fais plein de b'sous, merci de me suivre et à bientôt pour la suite !

VTK


	11. Chapitre 11 : Vive les hystériques

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Bill m'aide à retrouver son frère disparu, et nous voilà tous deux au bord de la Seine. Là bas, Tom m'avoue son amour, au cours d'une déclaration au combien émouvante. Après cela nous décidons de rentrer, avec Bill.

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

**Soudain un flash attire notre attention et nous interrompt dans notre étreinte. Lorsque nos visages se détachent l'un de l'autre, on aperçoit une jeune fille qui nous regarde, l'air furieux.**

-Comment oses-tu poser tes lèvres sur Tom, espèce de pétasse ?** me lance la jeune fille.**

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça ok ? **lâche Tom en se plaçant devant moi.**

-Ah oui ? Et sinan quoi ?

-Tu vas faire quoi de cette photo ? **demande Bill en la regardant l'air dégoûté.**

-La vendre à un journal et me faire du fric ! **rétorque t-elle.**

-Efface ça tout de suite ! **ordonne Tom en essayant de lui arracher son appareil des mains.**

-Oh tu veux jouer à ça ? Dans ce cas...

**Sans aucune raison apparente, elle se met à pousser un cri suraigu dans la rue, attirant le regard des passants.**

-Chut, tais-toi ! **marmonne Bill en lançant des regards gênés à ceux qui nous regardent.**

-C'est les Tokio Hotel ! **braille t-elle.**

**Là les gens commencent à nous entourer, et certains ont sorti leurs téléphones portables.**

-On fait quoi maintenant ? **demande Tom, les sourcils froncés.**

-Pas le temps d'appeler un taxi, il faut qu'on cours ! **répond Bill.**

-Quoi ? **hurle-je.**

**Mais Tom m'a déjà attrapé par la main et nous courrons comme des dératés dans les rues de Paris. Certaines personnes nous courent après, et j'ai la désagréable sensation que mes forces vont vite m'abandonner.**

-Tiens le coup Vanessa, **m'encourage Tom par dessus son épaule.**

**Je m'accroche à sa main et cours comme si ma vie en dépendait. Heureusement l'hôtel n'est pas loin et on ne tarde pas à l'apercevoir à l'angle d'une rue. On se jette littéralement dans le hall et nous laissons tomber à même le sol, le souffle court. Puis, Bill nous sourit.**

-On l'a échappé belle hein ?

-_Elle_ l'a échappé belle, **rétorque Tom.** Si elle n'avait pas crié je l'aurais buté cette petite chieuse arrogante !

-Regardez, les gens commencent à s'amasser près de l'hôtel... **indique Bill.**

**On se retourne vers l'entrée. Une foule de personnes se colle à la vitre et nous mitraille. Bill et Tom se relèvent en leur lançant des regards noirs.**

-Faut pas rester là, allons y, **ordonne Tom.** Tu viens Vanessa ?

-Nan je... Allez y... j'arrive... **halète-je, toujours pas remise de ma course.**

**Tom ne me dit rien et se baisse avant de me soulever et de me prendre dans ses bras. Puis il s'éloigne de l'entrée, croisant au passage des gardes du corps qui se précipitent vers l'entrée pour empêcher certaines personnes d'entrer.**

-Tu me portes comme ci j'étais toute menue, **fais-je remarquer, les joues rouges.**

-Tu _es_ toute menue, **répond-il en me regardant affectueusement.** D'ailleurs j'en ai eu une vague aperçu la nuit dernière...

-Vague aperçu ? **dis-je en arquant un sourcil.**

**Mais Tom n'a pas le temps de répondre parce qu'on vient d'entrer dans une sorte de salon où nous attendent les autres.**

-Tiens vous revoilà ! **me lance Léna le sourire aux lèvres.** Comment était votre escapade romantique ?

-Magique. Sauf la fin, **raconte-je.**

-Ah oui, Bill vient de nous en parler... **grimace t-elle.** Prête à devenir une star ?

-Pas vraiment nan. Voir ma tête dans les journaux ne me tente pas plus que ça, surtout si c'est pour qu'on me critique et qu'on me haïsse...

-Euh... Elle est où Maureen ? **demande Bill.**

-Elle est partie, **explique Georg.** Sa mère a apprit ce qui s'était passé et elle est venue la chercher pendant que vous étiez absents. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa fille soit mêlée à cette folie médiatique.

-Scheisse, je l'aimais bien moi, **marmonne Bill en croisant les bras.** Enfin bon c'est pas grave, c'était rien de bien sérieux...

-Entre Bill qui sort avec une fille sans qu'il n'éprouve de sentiments pour elle et Tom qui tombe amoureux, c'est à se demander ce qui vous arrive les Kaulitz ! **s'exclame Gustav.**

-J'en sais rien mon ami. Mais c'est extraordinaire, **répond Tom en me souriant chaleureusement, avant de m'embrasser sans retenue devant les autres.**

**Soudain, le garde du corps à l'allure de gorille débarque dans le salon en hurlant.**

-Montez immédiatement au dernier étage et restez-y ! Les journalistes et les fans sont en train de forcer l'entrée, et vaut mieux vous placer en sécurité !

**Sans demander notre reste, on court tous les sept au dernier étage et regagnons nos chambres respectives. Dehors on entend des gens hurler. Je passe la tête par la fenêtre et aperçoit des affiches où mon nom est barré ou taché de faux sang. Cette haine me choque et provoque en moi un frisson.**

-Regarde pas ça, **m'ordonne Tom en refermant la fenêtre.**

-C'est horrible... Toutes ces filles qui me détestent...

-N'y fais pas attention elles vont se calmer. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'on nous photographie en sortant de la limousine hier, j'avais peur de créer ce genre de mouvement. Mais en réalité le mal était déjà fait, il aurait fallu que je t'embrasse pas devant elles...

-Tu regrettes ?

-Je voulais pas t'imposer cette situation. Nous on est conditionné, on connaît les fanatiques et les hystériques. Mais pas toi...

-Je m'y habituerai, **déclare-je fermement.**

-Tu crois ?

-Si je dois subir ça pour rester avec toi, je suis prête à encaisser oui.

**Il me sourit. Ses bras m'enlacent et me serrent contre lui. Il penche son visage vers le mien et m'embrasse avec une ferveur non mesurée. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et approfondis notre baiser. Doucement je sens qu'il me porte et m'allonge sur le lit, avant de s'allonger à mes cotés. Ses mains se glissent sous mon débardeur qu'il ne tarde pas à m'enlever pour caresser la fine dentelle de mon soutien gorge, tandis que mes mains parcourent chaque centimètre de son torse musclé sous son T-shirt ample que je me finis par lui retirer moi aussi...**

* * *

Hum... Vive les hystériques xD

Qu'avez vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ?

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, merci pour vos précédentes reviews, j'espère aussi en avoir pour ce chapitre là

B'sous à tous et merci encore !

VTK


	12. Chapitre 12 : Aidez moi on me déteste

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Une "fan" n'accepte pas ma relation avec Tom et déclenche une nouvelle course poursuite dans les rues de Paris. Arrivée à l'hôtel je constate que je suis devenue la cible de toutes les hystériques. Ce qui ne m'empeche pas d'être avec celui que j'aime...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

**L'ivresse commence à s'emparer totalement de nous quand des coups succincts se font entendre à la porte.**

-Bordel de scheisse ! **jure Tom en se redressant.**

-Hey, c'est ma phrase à moi ! **rétorque-je en faisant mine d'être outrée.**

-Désormais, tout ce qui est à toi m'appartient, **me murmure t-il.**

**Il dépose un dernier baiser plein de douceur sur mes lèvres puis va ouvrir. Bill entre alors avec fracas dans la pièce, un ordinateur portable à la main.**

-Bill ! **hurle-je en le voyant entrer ainsi alors que je n'ai plus de haut et que ma jupe retroussée laisse voir mes jambes nues.**

-Désolé, **grimace t-il sans détourner son regard pour autant.**

-Arrête de la mater ! **ordonne Tom à son frère.**

-Elle est vraiment belle ta copine,** fait remarquer Bill en me regardant me rhabiller.**

-Vas te faire Bill ok ? Détourne ton putain de regard de ma copine et dis nous ce que t'as a dire !

-Je rêve ou tu es jaloux ? **demande Bill en lui lançant un sourire narquois.**

-Nan mais je rêve ! Tu serais pas mon jumeau je t'aurais déjà… Rah ! T'as une idée de ce qu'on allait faire avant que tu rentres dans cette pièce ?

-Etant donné que tu es torse nu et qu'elle est en soutif dans ton pieu, oui j'en ai une vague idée, **ricane Bill.**

**Voyant que Tom va céder à la provocation de son frère, je m'interpose et tente de l'apaiser.**

-C'est rien Tom calme toi, il le fait exprès pour t'énerver !

-C'est réussi ! **lâche t-il, le regard noir.**

-Vraiment ? **murmure-je en me blottissant dans ses bras, trop heureuse de voir qu'il tient à moi.**

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure ? **me dit-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains.** Je t'aime Vanessa...

_Achevez moi !_

**Mon coeur cogne si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va m'arracher la poitrine. Il dépose un long baiser sur mes lèvres offertes et le désir renaît instantanément en nous. Il se détache de moi en soupirant avant de se tourner vers son frère, le regard trouble.**

-Bon... Dis nous ce qu'il y a avant que je perde le contrôle et que... **commence Tom.**

-Epargne-moi les détails merci, **coupe Bill.** Je voulais vous montrer ça...

**Bill fait défiler des pages Internet sous nos yeux. Je vois des photos de Tom et moi partout. Quand on est sorti du concert, quand on est entré à l'hôtel, mais aussi quand on était au bord de la Seine. Tom me lance un regard étonné. Moi nan plus je savais pas que quelqu'un nous avait remarqué ce matin...**

-Vous êtes partout, la nouvelle s'est répandue en une nuit. Ta photo est partout sur Internet Vanessa, et apparemment l'Europe entière est au courant pour vous deux.

-Le _monde_ entier devrait être au courant, **déclare Tom.** Putain il faut être réaliste, c'était obligé qu'un jour on finisse tous par se caser ! Les gens vont finir par s'y faire, et s'ils n'y arrivent pas, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre !

-Je sais bien Tom. Le problème c'est que les médias sont déchaînés. Il faut trouver un moyen de faire taire la polémique autour de votre histoire. Après tout on n'appartient à personne et on est libre de vivre nos vies comme on l'entend !

-T'as une idée ? **demande Tom.**

-Pas encore... Mais on finira par trouver ! **assure Bill, confiant.** Bon je vous laisse reprendre vos... activités.

-C'est gentil de ta part ! **lance Tom avant de se tourner vers moi en se frottant les mains.**

-Oh oh... **murmure Bill.**

-Quoi encore ? **questionne Tom, agacé.**

**Bill ne lui répond pas et laisse place à Georg et à Gustav, qui rentrent tous deux avec des magazines à scandales de tous les pays dans les mains, suivis de leurs deux copines.**

-Désolé vieux, **marmonne Gustav.**

-Fous moi ça à la poubelle ! **ordonne Tom.**

-Nan attends, fais moi voir, **dis-je.**

**Je choisis un magazine français sur lequel je me vois embrasser Tom sur le banc près de la Seine, barré d'un titre rouge : le guitariste bourreau des coeurs avec une inconnue ? J'ouvre les pages et lis rapidement les lignes de l'article qui nous est consacré. Je suis qualifiée de fille provocatrice, d'opportuniste, de profiteuse et selon eux, notre histoire ne devrait durer que quelques jours avant que Tom me remplace par une autre comme il en a l'habitude, ce qui, pour une fois, lui éviterait bien des soucis.**

-Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre ! **crache-je rageusement en jetant le journal dans la poubelle.**

-De toute façon ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, c'est pas à cause de ça que je séparerai de toi ! **affirme Tom.**

-Ça m'étonne qu'on ne parle pas des autres couples quand même, **objecte Léna.** Enfin... pas que j'envie ta situation Vanessa, bien au contraire !

-Ah bon ? Parce que sinan je te la cède volontiers ! **réponds-je.**

-Euh... Moi il faut que j'y aille... **dit une voix.**

**On se retourne et remarquons Maria, la fille qu'avait choisit Georg.**

-Ah bon pourquoi ? **demande celui-ci.**

-Mon petit ami va me faire la tête...

-Ton quoi ? **dit Georg en ouvrant de grands yeux.** Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

-Oui. Je suis désolée Georg, je pensais que cette histoire allait rester secrète et que je pourrais rentrer chez moi tranquille, mais vu l'ampleur que ça prend il risque d'être au courant d'un moment à l'autre...

-Oh c'est pas grave, **lâche t-il, l'air abattu.**

-Encore désolée, **dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de quitter la pièce.**

-Euh Georg je... **commence Gustav, embarrassé.**

-Bienvenue au club des largués mon pote ! **s'exclame Bill.**

**Ils commencent à rire tous les deux, puis un silence pesant s'installe entre nous tous. Soudainement Georg se lève et fais mine de vouloir se défenestrer. Et cela dans l'indifférence la plus totale.**

-Je rêve ou personne ne me retient ? **crie t-il.**

-Si ça peut te soulager, fonce ! **répond Tom.**

-On cherchera un autre bassiste, **continue Bill.**

-D'ailleurs ça nous débarrassera de ton odeur de Hobbit, **achève Gustav.**

-Allez vous faire foutre ! Puisque c'est comme ça je reste exprès pour vous faire chier ! **lâche t-il rageusement.**

**On se regarde tour à tour avant d'exploser de rire. Cette scène a détendu l'atmosphère.**

-J'ai hâte qu'ils se barrent tous, **dit Gustav.** J'ai l'impression d'être coincé ici !

-Y a pire comme situation de séquestration nan ? T'es dans un hôtel de luxe avec ta chérie ! **objecte-je.**

-Oh sa chérie ! **dit Léna alors que son visage prend des couleurs.**

-Bah oui, **ajoute Gustav en lui prenant la main.** C'est toi ma chérie.

**Je les regarde en souriant avant de sentir une main s'emparer de la mienne. Tom. J'aime tellement le sentir près de moi. Je sens son corps se coller au mien et sa main libre écarte mes cheveux avant qu'il approche sa bouche de mon oreille pour me murmurer tendrement :**

-Je t'aime...

-Bon ! Je propose qu'on cherche une solution !** lance Bill en sautillant sur son siège.**

-Il faudrait qu'il pleuve, **répond Georg.** Ça les ferait tous partir !

-Y a peu de chance, vu le soleil de plomb qu'il y a, **fait remarquer Tom.**

-Pour une fois qu'il pleut pas dans ce pays de merde, **marmonne-je.**

**Soudain le visage de Tom s'illumine et un immense sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres.**

-Hey, je crois que je viens de trouver une idée pour arranger tout ça !

* * *

Voilà, désolée pour ma longue absence !

Mais premièrement j'avais le bac, et deuxièmement vient d'effacer ma précédente histoire, Danke

Je sais pas si vous l'aviez lu mais en tout cas ça m'a fait mal au coeur de la perdre

Et j'ai hésité à continuer celle là...

Enfin voilà, je publie quand même cette suite, d'ailleurs c'est l'avant dernier chapitre !

J'espère que vous serez toujours présents pour la lire, b'sous à tous !

VTK


	13. Chapitre 13 : Son plan

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Tous réunis dans la chambre d'hôtel de Tom, on cherche un plan destiné à calmer la haine qui a envahit toutes les « fans » jalouses de ma relation avec mon beau guitariste. Après s'être creusé la cervelle à chercher, c'est finalement lui qui trouve la solution...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

-Donc, tu es venu sur ce plateau pour parler de votre relation c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est ça.

**Tom est sur un plateau de télévision. C'est ça son idée. Parler ouvertement de notre histoire pour que les gens arrêtent de spéculer dessus et nous laisse enfin en paix. Je trouve ça ingénieux. Il est seul avec le présentateur télé, pendant que moi je l'observe dans les coulisses.**

-Alors le coureur de jupons est devenu sage et s'est rangé le premier ? **demande le présentateur à Tom.**

-On dirait bien oui, **sourit Tom.** Si on m'avait dis que je serais le premier membre du groupe à me stabiliser avec une fille, je ne l'aurais tout simplement pas cru. Les autres me charriaient parfois la dessus, mais je crois qu'au fond ils désespéraient de me voir tomber amoureux. Avant j'étais du genre volage, je cherchais rien de sérieux et surtout, je n'avais aucun sentiment pour les filles. Mais Vanessa m'a changé, avec elle je refuse d'avoir une telle relation...

**Rien que le fait de l'écouter me donne des frissons. Ses yeux brillent et il a l'air ému, tout comme moi. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que c'est de moi qu'il parle...**

-Comment as-tu su que tu étais amoureux d'elle ?

-Et bien... Dès le début j'ai ressenti quelque chose mais... C'est quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait sous la douche, là j'ai senti que...

-Sous la douche ? **coupe le présentateur en ouvrant de grands yeux.**

-Oui, la première fois qu'on l'a fait quoi. Sa première fois tout court d'ailleurs...

_Oh mon Dieu Tom comment tu peux raconter des choses aussi intimes sur moi ?_

**J'ai l'impression que mon sang palpite tellement fort dans mes veines qu'elles vont exploser. Je ne sais pas si je suis en colère contre lui ou simplement choquée, mais en tout cas je suis abasourdie de voir qu'il parle de notre vie privée aussi ouvertement.**

-Je voudrais qu'elle vienne ici, sur le plateau, **dit Tom.**

-Nan nan et nan, **marmonne-je.**

_Pas de ça Tom, t'as pas le droit ! On avait dis nan !_

**Pourtant une femme arrive et me traîne presque de force sur le plateau. Je reste là, incapable de rejoindre Tom. Mais celui-ci m'aperçoit et me tend les bras.**

-Viens Vanessa !

**Je le rejoins et m'assieds à ses cotés. J'ai l'agréable sensation de voir que personne ne m'a sifflé ou hué parmi le public, ce qui me rassure un peu. Tom pose sa main sur la mienne et la sers tendrement, faisant s'envoler toute colère envers lui et ses aveux de tout à l'heure.**

-J'ai quelque chose à dire de très important, et je voudrais que tout le monde m'écoute.

**Il se lève de son siège avant de m'inviter à faire de même. Tous les caméramans nous braquent, mais Tom ne leur prête aucune attention et me fixe avec intensité.**

-Je voudrais dire, et je veux que personne ne l'oublie, que je te tiens vraiment à toi Vanessa. Et que personne ne pourra me séparer de toi.

**Rien que de penser que tout le monde voit ou verra cette séquence me fait tourner la tête. Mais Tom n'en reste pas là. Ses bras enroulent ma fine taille et m'attire contre lui. Son visage s'approche du mien et s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi.**

-Je t'aime Vanessa...

-Je… Moi aussi je t'aime...

**Il m'embrasse tendrement devant toutes caméras. Le public se lève et applaudit à tout rompre, nous interrompant dans notre étreinte. Même le journaliste bat des mains et nous sourit de toutes ses dents. Tom a l'air heureux, il sourit à tout le monde avant de reporter toute la chaleur de son sourire sur moi.**

-Excusez moi de vous interrompre dans une telle déclaration aussi émouvante mais j'aimerais savoir quelque chose... Comment cette histoire a commencé ?

**Tom et moi on se regarde silencieusement. Je vois les milliers d'étoiles briller à nouveau dans ses yeux. On reste ainsi sans mot dire, puis répondons en même temps au journaliste.**

-En un regard... Notre histoire a commencé en un regard...

* * *

Voilà, fin de Un regard, une histoire !

J'avais inventé une fin plus longue mais au final j'ai opté pour celle-ci

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fiction, et que vous lirez les prochaines !

Gros b'sous à tous, et je vous dis à bientôt j'espère !

VTK


End file.
